The Yondaime's Revenge: the Rewrite!
by Fourths' son
Summary: It's finally here, sorry it took so long. Chapter 1 is up. Read it and review. Future pairings will be Narukonan, and Yondyshizune, or yondy Anko. Read author notes inside. Rated M just so I can go a little farther, with the language,etc.
1. prologue

Yondaime's revenge V2!

Fourths' son

prologue

talk

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx scene change

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I'm back. Sorry it's late i know i said a week, but i got caught up in some shit, and i re-wrote this like 10 times. I'm still not satisfied with it, but my friend liked this version the most, so i decided to post this one. Tell me how it is. Sorry it's so short, it's just a prologue.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Prologue begin.

Blood, The ground was covered with it. More blood seeped onto the ground through the broken body, as it began to gain more cuts, and tears. The man couldn't begin to understand how the same people for whom the boy would give his life could possibly do this to him. Oh no, he knew about the Kyuubi, the boy's tenant, but that didn't give them any excuse. Unless of course, they had a death wish, and wanted the demon to be free do as it pleased with their precious village.

The man wondered how the villagers felt, when they took their anger, and frustration out on a young boy, and knowing that the boy couldn't do a thing about it. How the tourists felt, when they saw how Konoha treated one of their own, how the Leaf Village wasn't all it's cracked up to be. How the youngest generation felt, being told to hate simply because everyone else does, being told to shun one of their own. How the old Shinobi felt, seeing the son of the great Fourth Hokage being treated as less than dirt, but too afraid to do anything, fearing what everyone else would think of them. How the Hokage felt, knowing that this happened on a daily basis, and yet he just sat back and watched, only interfering in the most extreme situations.

The man silently begs the boy to get up, and show the villagers the same treatment they show him. How it feels to be spit on, to be beat on, to have your heart broken daily from all the hate. He begs the boy to get up, and kill the villagers, so he won't have more blood on his hands. But the boy does no such thing, he simply lies there, hides his tears from the world, and absorbs all of the punishment that a boy shouldn't go through. His heart goes out to the boy when he hears the Container let out a desperate cry of help. His eyes narrow even more as he sees, and hears the villagers give a shout of triumph, thinking that they have finally broken the demon.

The man clenches his fists tightly, trying to restore his control, and resisting the urge to save the boy. Son or not, he was a shinobi, and a former Kage, if the other villages discovered that he was alive it could cause an all out war with Kumo, and Iwa. He relaxes when, out of the corner of his eye, he sees two ANBU heading towards the group. Hopefully they'll be able to stop this madness. A smile finds it's way on his face, as he sees the reaction of the villagers, the looks of fear in their eyes. He sees the ANBU talking to the fools, and his smile gets even bigger, until the villagers begin to grin.

He did a double take, and sure enough they were grinning, and laughing like Christmas had come early. He watches as the two traitorous ANBU casually make their way towards the beaten genin, as if this is an everyday thing, which it is. He unconsciously flicks his wrist, sending an unknown object zooming into the bushes near the boy, and his body leans forward, the brain already sending signals to the body, even though the man has no clue as to what he's about to do. His eyes follow the ANBU's movements, as they both prepare seals for a Katon jutsu, and he curses as the dragons begins to take form. He sees the dragons shoot off towards his boy, intent on devouring him with their flames.

He sees them getting closer,closer, and he's hoping for anyone to save his son. The dragons are ten feet away when he makes his decision, consequences be damned, he was not about to let his only son die by a bunch of fools. In a split second he's gone, leaving only a bright, yellow, flash in his stead. He rushes right into the dragons' path, not caring about the explosion as he grabs his son, and continues forward. When the smoke clears, the man is gone, along with the boy.

End.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Like it? review. Hate it? review.

Important: I will be using Arashi Kazama, just because i'm going to keep it like the 1st version.

Anko might still be Naruto's mom. Now that i haven't written that chapter, I'm deciding to pick either Anko, or Shizune. Which one?

Will switch from Naruto's P.O.V. to Arashi's P.O.V.

Also, pairing will be naru/konan, and arashi/anko or arashi/shizune. So vote: anko or shizune.

And they might go to akatsuki, but i don't think I'll give Naruto any of Jaishins' powers. I might.

Oh, and next chap will explain how Naruto got caught, and beaten down.

all for now.

review.

peace.

Fourths' son

P.S. On the other yondaime's revenge, i got 100k hits! thanks peoples! let's see if we can beat that on this version, and if we can get more reviews. So please review.


	2. Chapter 1

**Title: The Yondaime's Revenge: The rewrite!**

**Author: Fourth's son!**

**Chapter 1.**

**Kyuubi**

talk

_thoughts_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx scene change

Hey peeps, I'm back. Thanks for all the reviews, to be honest, I didn't feel like writing this, but I promised I would so here it is. Last chap may have been dramatic, but the entire fic will not be that way so sorry if that disappoints/ makes you feel better. Also, there might be more errors in here than usual, my beta is busy with school, and I don't want to burden her with this. So point out any errors you see. Not much action.

AND TO THE FUCKNUT WHO TOLD ME THAT THE 4TH HOKAGE'S NAME IS MINATO NAMIKAZE, I KNOW THAT YOU PIECE OF SHIT!!!! PLEASE READ THE A.N. FOR THE PROLOGUE!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Arashi quietly walked over to the hospital bed, and gently placed Naruto on the mattress. He stared at his son for a few moments, then with a shake of his head, he was out of the hospital. Arashi had to talk to the Hokage about the way his son was being treated, this kind of behavior could not continue! He increased his speed, and flew to the roof, going through the side window, and landing directly in the office of the Hokage. Who at the moment, was talking to Yugao Uzuki, and Anko Mitarashi about the incident earlier today.

He cleared his throat to gain their attention, and quickly held his hands up when they all pulled out some kind of weapon. " I mean you no harm. " He stated casually.

" Oh really? " Sarutobi asked, adding an edge to his voice, " Then could you please tell us why you came in through the window? "

Arashi replied, " Sure. I didn't feel like walking through the front door, and I wanted to spy on you, you old pervert. "

" Watch your mouth! " Anko snapped, getting closer to shoving her Kunai through his abdomen.

" Anko stop! " scolded Sarutobi, not taking his eyes off of Arashi, " Why are you here? "

Arashi straightened up, putting all playfulness aside, " I came to speak with you about Naruto. "

" How do we know you are not lying to us? " Inquired Yugao, pushing the Kunai into his back.

The former Hokage answered, " Because I was so sickened by that display yesterday, that I took it upon myself to save him. " He lied, not wanting to tell them the real reason why he saved Naruto. " And, I even carried him to the hospital. "

Sarutobi lowered the Kunai, but didn't put it back into his holster, " Very well. Have a seat. " He commanded.

Arashi sighed as he felt Yugao grab his shoulders, and push him down into the chair. Anko stood by the Hokage, watching and waiting for any sign of an oncoming attack.

" How long has this been going on? " Arashi began, obviously wanting the Hokage to tell him the truth.

Sarutobi sighed, " Since...since he was born. " He revealed sadly. Arashi ignored the burst of anger that erupted within him, and forced himself to calm down.

" He would be so ashamed of this village. " He stated, noticing the flinch on every face in the room, and the Hokage's bowed head.

" I..I know. " murmured the Hokage, letting a few tears slide his face. " I've made a decree, I have placed him under guard by the ANBU black ops, I have watched out for him personally, yet still the attacks, and threats continue. I...I don't what to do. " Sarutobi admitted, Anko, and Yugao could only look on as they saw the true side of their Hokage, a look of guilt, and regret on their faces. Guilt for not helping Sarutobi, and regret for the treatment of Naruto.

Arashi stood up, and placed his hand on Sarutobi's shoulder before jumping out the window.

" I'll watch over him from now on. "

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tayna was currently looking through the chart of room 1408, her eyes growing even more wide as she continued to read the chart.

_Burn marks, major blood loss, a concussion, stab wounds, hook impaled through his arm, jesus. Who the hell could survive this attack, and why would they be attacked in the first place? ' She thought. _

_Looking down to the bottom of the chart, her eyes narrowed, and her expression turned to one of disgust when she saw the name. ' Oh, the demon brat huh? Why won't he just die? Damn fox! ' She thought bitterly. _

Sighing, she walked into the room hoping to end this quickly. Tayna scowled at the boy's form, and angrily grabbed his arm, and with a jerk, swung him around. " You just won't die will you you damn monster! " She spat, not seeing the angry look on his face. " Everyone would live a better life if you could just fuck off and die, but you have to torture us more don't you? No wonder your parents abandoned you... "

She couldn't finish as Naruto's fist went towards her, and stopped a mere inch away from her face. " Sorry, " Naruto said venomously, " I almost lost myself, but I'm bigger than that, I am a better person than that, I do not judges others based on what people tell me, and appearances. I do not hit trash! "

He removed his fist from her view, and walked past Tayna when she mumbled out, " Demon fox. "

Naruto spun around and glared at her back, " You think I'm the fox huh? A mass killer? "

Before she could answer, the brat continued, " Okay then, picture this: A five foot 3 tall fox in an orange jumpsuit walking around Konoha, despite all the attacks against him, he protects his village from other villages, and enemies, he cares for the village. Now picture a giant 500 foot tall fox with 9 tails destroying Konoha and everyone in it, imagine that fox ripping apart your loved ones right in front of you while your powerless, and no one can stop it.

" Now I ask you, Which would you prefer? "

Naruto walked out the door, leaving a stunned nurse behind.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Finished.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

You probably hate me for ending it here huh? Well I can live with that. It's short I know, but I promise that it'll get longer. I know that Naruto is not 5 foot 3, but I wanted to make him that tall. I do hope that everyone enjoyed this chapter, like I said not much action. Please Review, it helps.

Till we meet again,

Fourth's son.


End file.
